1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hearing aids. The invention, more specifically, relates to an assembly for an In-The-Ear (ITE) hearing aid.
2. The Prior Art
ITE hearings aids have traditionally been constructed by making a shell, which anatomically duplicates the relevant part of the user's ear canal. A receiver is placed in the shell, and the open end of the shell is closed with a faceplate subassembly, connected to the receiver by leads. The faceplate subassembly incorporates a microphone, electronics, a battery compartment and a hinged lid.
WO-A-98/47319 shows a modular In-The-Ear hearing aid wherein an electronics module provides a hinge for a lid. A microphone is integrated into the electronics module. The lid has an opening to allow sound passage to the microphone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,008 shows a modular ITE hearing aid. A battery compartment, a microphone and a volume control are arranged side by side on the top face.
WO-A-01/87013 shows a microphone assembly for an ITE hearing aid, wherein a microphone assembly comprises assembly portions that are snapped together, and a printed electric circuit board.
Hearing aids have been developed to very small sizes, however at the expense of complicated designs and complications in service. The smallest designs feature electronic modules with integrated electrically conductive strips with exposed ends, available for the soldering of leads to other components such as the microphone, the electronic circuit board, the receiver, a programming button etc. Designing and manufacturing such an electronic module is complicated because of the heterogeneous structure and because of the many interfacing requirements. Some designs have involved soldering leads to pads at several sides of the modules, some have required soldering of some leads, then arranging structural fittings and then soldering other leads. Modification, e.g. to accommodate a different type of microphone has required a complete redesign. Attempts to modularize the design have been associated with more bulky structures.